I will find him
by IJuna
Summary: Denmark has ran off from the rest of the Nordics and left his love, Norway, feeling responsible. Norway feels that it is his mission to go find him..what will it bring him? Mathias/Lukas DenNor DenmarkxNorway
1. Chapter 1

**He is gone, and he is never coming back. I drive people away all the time. How do I do it? I'm not happy and loud like the one that left, I'm not calm like my brother, I'm not sweet like Tino, nor am I as scary looking as Berwald. What drove him away? What did I do? Whatever I did he isn't ever coming back, and I will forever have to live with it.**

I sigh as I stare out the window. It was snowing. Not uncommon in Norway. But something was different this time. There are foots steps in the snow, _His,_ food steps. Why did he leave? I will forever ponder as I hold the pink bunny close. He said that he loved me. Did he ever at all? Or did he use my emotions? He didn't seem like that kind of person, nor was he. All he left me with was my bunny, a necklace he got done for me, and all the memories. The memories swirled in my head. They were even teasing me. My eyes grew soulless as I stared out at his footsteps. His face was what I could remember, his name was not important, but his face was. He had a smile that could light up a whole city block, the hair that could make anyone want to touch it.

My brother put his hand on my shoulder and said "Nor, It's not healthy to be sitting here like this." I just looked over my shoulder and blinked. He seemed puzzled and confused. Was I missing the point? I just sighed and stood up. My heart sank as I stood up. I didn't want to leave the place where there was evidence of _his_ existence.

It was that evening that I sat with Berwald, Tino, and my brother that I thought "I was just as good as a traveler he was. I was an even better tracker. Maybe…" Then when my brother stalled my thoughts and asked "So, how's it been going." I lied through my teeth saying that everything was fine. Berwald could see through my woos, Finland, not as much but none of the less Berwald saw it.

Later after cleaning up Berwald tapped my shoulder until I turned around. Tino was standing with him with a little smile, that no one could get rid of and said "Sve says something about Mathias is still bugging you." I nod at them and Tino continued on "What's bothering you?" I just sighed and said "Fin, He's gone, and he isn't going to come back on his own." Tino seemed a bit curious "What do you mean?" I responded "I mean I'm going to find him, and bring him back." Tino looked at Berwald with a worried look, but Berwald just nodded.

Tino and Berwald agreed to stay out of my way to find Mathias. There was one person I still had to get through to go find the one I care about.

**-UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER-**


	2. Chapter 2

My little brother watched me as I equipped myself for the cold weather I was going to face. He spoke up finally to say "Are you sure you want to do this brother?" I nodded and said reassuringly "I'm positive Onii-chan."Iceland nodded with a worrying expression on his face. I tied my sleeves and pants legs as close as I could make them with tightly woven horse hair. Berwald was a genius when it came to making materials like this. I tried to wear something that would conceal heat but at the same time would let me move around as freely as possible. My wrists and calves felt restricted from the horse hair but I could still bend my wrists and my knees.

I hugged Berwald and Tino. I kissed my little brother on the head and hugged him as tight as I could. I didn't know I was ever going to be back. I hope I would be back, if I did come back, I would not come back empty handed. I've never felt my brother hug as tightly as he did now. I ruffled his shiny silver hair before slinging a bag over my shoulder. This bag was my life line, metaphorically speaking. Well it could be literal, but that depended on how far I had to go.

I set out leaving those three people behind to chase after the most important person to me. I still argued with myself in my head as I walked outside of view of the house. Was him leaving my fault? Did I treat him so coldly that he wanted to leave? I did care about him. Did he not see that? Was it my fault? Or was it not my fault? I had to stop arguing with myself or else he could be right under my nose and I wouldn't even know it. Onii-chan always told me I did get to caught up in my own thoughts.

I hated the wind that was blowing the deeper I got into the naked woods. Spirits' voices whispered along with this wind. I wondered, was he going with the wind? Or was he going against it, like me? From where he foot prints were he was most likely going against the wind. The spirits' howls kept whistling in my ear. It almost became over whelming how many voices I heard at the same time. It didn't help that the snow on the ground was getting kicked up and hitting me in the face. Ages will go bye before this storm will calm down, or that what it will seem like.

The storms finally feel as the moon was high. I was hugging my knees to my chest as I sat close to my fire. I could see my breath with every exhale I did. With this time I thought and argued with myself. We didn't fight too often, what scared him away? Was I becoming creepy with the spirits and ghosts for him? It was my fault wasn't it? I finally agreed to myself it was me. I was going to apologize to him and ask him to come back.

The storm really tired me out. I pulled my scarf over my nose as I felt myself becoming drowsy. The air was dry, my nose drying out and bleeding was the last thing I need. I fell quietly asleep as I stared deep into the warming fire. I weird feeling of warmth came over as Mathias's face appeared smiling in my dreams. His face was so comforting and his smile made me feel like everything was okay in the world. My world is falling apart at the moment this dream is happening though. If this man was with me holding me as I was asleep, the world would be okay. He's one of the only comforting things I had that would keep me from fearing the voices in my head at night. He isn't here anymore, call me needy, greedy, or even selfish, but I need him.

_**Damn it Mathias…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Update: For those who are looking forward to more of this, I am sorry that school has been bombing me with a lot of work and I have been unable to update it faster~**

**~IJuna**

I woke up the next day to warmer weather. It was still chilly though, there was still wind whistling through this barren forest. I really didn't sit up, I just laid there in the snow with my eyes partly open. I saw little birds perched in a tree, the light grey clouds in the sky, and the darkness of the vacant trees. As I slowly closed my eyes I heard slow, stomping footsteps. _Crush, crush, crush,_ was all I could hear from the snow. I heard a low voice comment to himself, "What is he doing out here?" I could hear the man kneels down to me and touched my cheek. "So you did follow me." said the voice as he stroked my cold cheek. His voice was familiar, almost too familiar. I heard a woman's voice, "Who is that?"

The voice stuttered before saying, "U-uh no one." She said, seeming pleased, "good~" I opened my eyes a bit. I saw him. I saw Mathias. I saw the woman. I saw their lips touching. My heart dropped into my stomach. Who was this woman? What was she doing kissing _my _Mathias? I opened my eyes fully and Mathias looked over too me shocked. I could feel my eyes water as I slowly started to stand up. I mumbled, "Of course. Why else would you leave?" I still think it was my fault. I was probably too pushy so he ran off to find someone else. Mathias stopped and shuttered, "L-Lukas look, i-it's not what you think!" I just gave him a bastardly glare.

The woman seemed so contempt with all of this. I hated her, every last bit of her at this moment. I snapped at Mathias, "Well, if you didn't love me, why didn't you just say so!" Mathias's eyes widened. He didn't expect me to be so snarky I guess. It didn't matter now. I turned my back to both of them and the girl put her hand on his back and said sweetly, "Come on, let's goes." The two left. I stayed there until I could no longer hear their footsteps. When I knew the coast was clear I feel to my knees and started to whimper. No, I was nearly sobbing.

I didn't want to go back home yet. No, I couldn't go back yet…

I sat near the fire again that night. This time not thinking about why he left but what I should do. I didn't come all this way for nothing, did I? No, I didn't. I thought about this moment longer and longer, the moment when I found out the truth about why he left. I thought about his face, there was hesitation. As if what he was doing right in front of me was a lie. It was almost a sparkling pain. The reason I came out here is still the same, to bring Mathias home. I'm still on that mission. I'm bringing Mathias home. I don't care if I have to kill the woman he was with.

_Mathias~ you're coming home with me love~_


End file.
